


See You Again

by Ustuura



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Haircuts, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ustuura/pseuds/Ustuura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I miss bein’ here all the time, sometimes. We were proper cool, weren’t we? Back then?</p>
<p>Niall shrugs. She has a bit of a hard time getting nostalgic over something she never left. It’s just that, Mullingar is small town. Back then, it seem like they owned the place. These days, sometimes Niall isn’t so sure the town doesn’t own her.</p>
<p>Louis glances over at her. “Why the long face, Ni? Aren’t you glad to see me?” She seems to take it as a personal offense that Niall isn’t grinning ear to ear every moment she’s basking in Louis’s presence. </p>
<p>“Well,” Louis says, quieter, “I missed you. I like bein’ here with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting femslash OR One Direction fic! Sorry if I butchered it. Everyone is Irish + angsty Niall AU, which is thoroughly un-betaed and un Irish picked. Shoutout to Zayn for making me reconsider his characterization after this was done.

“Will you do it for me?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Yay!” 

 

Niall swallows the tingle in her stomach. 

“I dunno how to use a razor, though. Electric one, at least.”

Louis half turns away from where she’s lifting up her hair in the mirror, making a bun, high up, and letting it flop down. Niall tries to picture it without the lower half, shaved up to her ears, her tanned neck peeking out. A few soft strands curling up, with sweat like when she’s coming in from footy…Louis always plays so fuckin’ hard. 

“I can show you. It’s pretty easy, I think.” She turns and gives Niall that bright grin, all the way up to her pretty blue eyes, light brown hair falling over her shoulder. It makes Louis cheeks dimple so sweetly mischievous that all their teachers used to go dark-faced at the sight of it. “Bet ya can figure it out.” 

Niall looks down just to get away from Louis eyes. 

 

When Niall was younger, she was called Church Boy, because she was little and a virgin, and she had big blue eyes and a white blond ponytail that made her look innocent all the time. She was a good Catholic girl. But the nickname vanished by year three or so, and by now she knows the things she wants, tries not to lie about ‘em, to herself at least. Still, perving over giving one of her mates a haircut is like, Not On.

 

Louis’s only wearing a big white t-shirt that barely covers her arse, still showing off her curves, waist and tits like Niall still hasn’t got around to growing. Louis is done with her second year at uni and she’s home just for the summer, while Niall’s been stuck in Mullingar all this time. From what she can gather, Louis does a lot of drinking, like she always did, a lot of partying. And a lot of sleeping around, which she always did a bit of too, except now it’s with boys and girls. 

 

Well, not now. Now she’s in the bathroom of the little white house where her mum and sisters, and her mum’s latest boyfriend, sometimes, live. It’s only a few streets away from Niall’s. They grew up together; Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry, and later even Liam-Payne-from-down-the-block became friends with them as well despite Louis’s sworn enmity for her in school. The five of them were quite the little club back in Senior Cycle. Never left each other alone.

 

That feels like ages ago, though. Louis was the first of them to leave, being a year older. She didn’t like uni at first but now she’s off, partying her early twenties away like she should. Harry, of course, left Mullingar at the first chance she got. She always said she was going somewhere bigger. Harry’s not…disloyal, she just needs the attention, thrives off of it, big crowds, new people. She left town, and when the entire country itself proved too small, she left the Ireland too. She’s in London now, making a go of the music scene. She’s has contacts or sommat, which isn’t surprising since even back in high school she seemed to know everyone around. Everyone loved her too. Not to mention she’s actually really good. Niall wouldn’t be surprised if Harry really does make it big. Niall hears from her once in two months or so, if she’s lucky. A text or a facebook message, Harry telling Niall about something that made Harry think of her. 

 

Liam’s in uni too, though she’s back for summer as well. The three of them have been spending nights out and nights in together all month, like old times. Liam’s always been good about keeping in touch, though, and she’s only a few counties away so it’s not like Niall hasn’t seen her in months. She’s home for weekends more than Niall probably would be, in the same situation. 

 

Zayn—Niall talks to Zayn quite a bit, actually. She’s doing an art degree, in England as well. They text back and forth during the year, about movies, books, sometimes art, although Zayn somehow is really opaque about her actual life, which to be honest isn’t that unusual for her. As far as Niall can tell from Zayn’s various social media output, she’s still going steady with her long-term boyfriend, and seems to spend most of her time in the studio. She’s a typical reclusive artist, then. Niall thinks she’s secretly a bit lonely over there. Zayn needs people she knows well to come out of her shell. Niall’s happy to be the conversation, anyway. Of course, Zayn’s got family over there as well, big extended family. She sees pictures of Zayn at dinner with practically dozens of cousins and aunts and uncles, all of whom seem to be as unfairly gorgeous as Zayn is. So, Zayn’s all right. 

 

And Niall’s here. She lives at her parents’ house in Mullingar, on the same street where she grew up. She works at the Tesco full time and pays her dad rent, thanks very much. When she’s not at work she takes care of her dad, who’s “not doing too well.” And it’s fine, right. Niall like being home, likes cooking and keeping her things neat, doing something for herself, occasionally. She’s got mates here, Bressie and them, she goes out. She’s even been doing night classes this year. It was more the timing than anything that fucked things up for her. Her da got sick just as she would have been applying and it just made sense for her to take a year off and help her brother out. She gets to spend time with Theo this way too. 

It’s not that Niall resents her life. It’s just that. She misses her friends, and yeah, she feels left behind, and sometimes it hurts.

 

The point is, it feels really good to see Louis right now. Just hanging out with her feels like Niall won some sort of prize. Louis turns around eventually and makes for the door. She swings her arm over Niall’s shoulders as she goes, pulls her close. Niall’s actually been taller than her for a while now. Louis smells like a mixture of sweat and flowers from her deodorant, which isn’t so bad, Niall thinks, with her shoulder in Louis’s armpit. 

 

“You’re a good friend, Niall. What more could a girl ask for in a best mate than someone to shave her head where she can’t reach?” she muses

“Yer just saying that ‘cus I’m here. You’re using me, Louis,” Niall jokes

“That is not true!” Louis hollers, indignant. “I would never! You’re my partner in crime, Niall!” Niall giggles, squirms into Louis’s shirt. That’s not true, she knows it. She also knows she really shouldn’t say what she’s about to.

 

“I thought Zayn was your partner in crime.” 

There it is. Louis’s expression goes cold.

“Well, Zayn isn’t here, is she?” it’s rhetorical, but she still frames it as a question, daring Niall to answer, seeing how long before she gets squeamish digging into Louis’s wounds. Niall isn’t brave enough to finish what she started. Of course she isn’t 

 

Louis and Zayn didn’t part on good terms. They had been supposed to go to uni together, the same school, few hours away from Mullingar, but. Zayn got a last minute, waitlist admission to the art school she really wanted to go to. It was a fast and dirty decision and Louis got left behind. 

The worst bit was that Zayn, for all she was really, actually crap at people, decided that the best way to break the news was a group text with all of them on. Niall’s pretty crap at people too, secretly, but even she would’ve figured out to talk to Lou alone, at least a fuckin’ individual message. Niall doesn’t hold it against Zayn, personally, the leaving, but she should have known better, honestly. Louis’s fragile, in a dangerous, handle-with-care sort of way. 

It was a fucking mess and Louis was pissed for weeks, and still hasn’t gotten over it, really. 

Zayn and Louis’s friendship was intense and painful the way Louis really likes. Louis could be harsh with Zayn, and Zayn didn’t mind getting pricked a bit. It was never that. Louis liked to push things, trying to find the limit, and Zayn had just enough give and just enough firmness to get Louis off. Niall was no fun to push around, really. Too soft and no snap back. Niall was easy for Louis.

Niall would do to remember that. 

 

Niall forces a cough, which ends up hurting her throat. She’s been nursing a tiny summer cold, swallowing enough scalding tea to beat the virus into near, weak-willed submission for three days. She grimaces, and Lou’s face softens a bit. She reaches up a small hand to rub Niall’s back. Niall clears her throat. “Well, there’s always Liam,” 

Louis raises her sharp eyebrows.

“Ya know. Cut your hair for ya.”  
Louis snorts. “Liam’s nobody’s partner in crime. Twat,” Her fingers, from where they were resting on Niall’s back, dig into Niall’s shirt and snap her bra strap. Niall winces, twitching away from the pain, but her cheeks go the slightest bit hot anyway. 

 

Niall stands in the doorway while Louis roots around in the pile of dirty clothes that are in her bathroom hamper, her legs stretched out and tan as she leans over the basket. She’s looking for a pair of denim shorts she wore a few days back. Niall watches her reflection in the mirror over the sink as she waits. Her hair is to her shoulders by now, making an attempt at humid waves; Claudia the hair-girl said the choppy bob was tousled-sexy. Her roots are showing, though, the light brown that her hair faded to by the end of high school. It’s not too bad. Maybe she’ll get Lou to redo it for her after she gives her her haircut. Favor for a favor, like. It’s just so damn tedious to do it sometimes. It’s like, her thing though. She’s the little bleach-blond with the bum knee who was friends with Harry Styles and Zayn Malik and Liam Payne, back in the day, and Louis. Niall smiles at herself in the mirror, just to see. She makes the smile reach her eyes, because they’re pretty when she does. It makes the blue stand out. 

 

“Ready?” says Louis, in a high singsong voice. Niall lets her smile fall, turns from the mirror quick. She nods. Louis is going to walk her home. Probably because it’s rainy, and Louis rarely misses a chance to make a mess. Niall’s about to walk out the bathroom door, but before she can, Louis squeezes through first, just to get ahead of her, and loops her arm with Niall’s as she does. She hums happily as she drags them both through the front door. 

 

They take a long way home, because Louis makes them go to the grocery store first. She rattles on about different people they pass as she throws Fruit Loops and Coco Pops and crisps into her unnecessarily large cart. (‘God, she’s got uglier, hasn’t she?’ ‘Always knew he was a loser afterall!’)

 

“You’re fuckin’ mean, Lou,” Niall chides, lightly, after one such comment when she isn’t entirely sure the woman (too fat) is out of earshot. Louis runs over Niall’s toes with the cart while denying it at the top of her lungs. 

 

“Ow, Lou! You know what if I went anywhere near your shoes like that, you’d bite my bloody head off,” Niall grumbles. Louis cackles louder, folding over the cart, and Niall grins as well. 

 

They meander home, each carrying a bag of Louis’s groceries, Louis waxing poetic every time they pass one of their old places. 

 

“God, it’s a bit shitty now that I think of it. We weren’t being very good role models, were we?” she says, as they pass the field behind their old elementary school, where Louis and Zayn and occasionally Niall would get high. Louis doesn’t sound very regretful. “Well, Zayn’s good in the classroom, like. She’s a genius anyway. The tart…Oh and—ha!” She breaks into laughter as they pass the field where they used to play footie. Well, Louis would play, and the rest of them would fuck around, while Niall laughed at them. She was shit at football, even before she had one of her knees replaced. Zayn was just too lazy to make an actual effort. Harry too, normally, though she was actually decent when she was trying. 

 

“Remember when I made Haz pee her pants out there? She’s a damn idiot sometimes,” Louis laughed. Niall does remember. That was at a time when Niall’s pretty sure Harry was a little bit in love with Louis, and would have done probably anything if it made Lou laugh. Niall would’ve as well, if Louis had asked. “I dunno why she didn’t just take her panties off an’ squat. It’s only grass.” As Niall remembers it, it was arse o’clock in the morning and Harry begged someone to walk home with her on account of the dark. Louis said it was too late and no one was leaving, so they stayed where they were and laughed their collective tits off at Harry whining. They spent the night in the field, like the stupid fifteen year olds they were. It was their idea of a night out. There are a lot of fields in Mullingar. 

 

The rain picks up as they’re turning onto Niall’s street. Louis sighs. “It’s pretty in the rain, isn’t it?” She gestures around with her grocery bags. Louis looks up at the low, grey sky, the green all around them. The grey does have a way of making row of whitewashed houses stand out, the candy colored assortment of doors and painted window frames, the little violet and periwinkle wildflowers in the sidewalk’s cracks.

Niall nods. “It does, a bit.” 

 

“I miss bein’ here all the time, sometimes. We were proper cool, weren’t we? Back then?

 

Niall shrugs. She has a bit of a hard time getting nostalgic over something she never left. It’s just that, Mullingar is small town. Back then, it seem like they owned the place. These days, sometimes Niall isn’t so sure the town doesn’t own her.

 

Louis glances over at her. “Why the long face, Ni? Aren’t you glad to see me?” She seems to take it as a personal offense that Niall isn’t grinning ear to ear every moment she’s basking in Louis’s presence. “Well,” Louis says, quieter, “I missed you. I like bein’ here with you.” 

 

Niall does grin at that, and keeps grinning all the while as she hands Louis her bags, and finds her an umbrella to walk home with. Louis is farily soaked all ready, rain splattered across her shoulders showing up dark on her light pink t shirt, her hair straggly and damp against her forehead. Her eyes flash as usual, though. 

 

As Lou’s about to go, Niall’s stomach tugs. She decides before she can really think better of it, leaning in to kiss Louis, on the cheek, fast. As she pulls away, Louis gives her a bit of an odd look, already half turning to the door. Her mouth is slightly open, and Louis’s cheek was slightly wet. It was a weird thing to do, Niall thinks. Louis grins at her then, pink mouth slightly pursed.

 

“See ya, Ni. Take care,” is all she says. 

“Ta,” Niall mumbles, backing further inside. “Take care.” She watches Louis walk around the corner.

 

~*~

 

Niall’s not even dressed yet when her cell starts ringing sometime in the afternoon. She glances down, but she figures she already knows who it will be. Sure enough Louis’s little icon, that stupid one of her sticking out her tongue bug-eyed for the camera pops up just as she looks down.

 

“Hiya!” say Louis’s voice.

“Hallo,” Niall does a funny, drawled out impression. 

“What’re you doin’?” 

“Nothin’. Literally nothin’” Niall’s been fucking around on her computer for the past three hours, drinking sugary tea and eating cough drops. “You?”

“Same, mate.”

“Cool.”

“So, like,” Louis waits, but Niall idles. “So come over. We can do the hair thing.”

 

Niall wants to see Louis, but the idea makes her kind of nervous. She’s known Louis for what, six years, and she’s nervous to see her. It’s this bloody hair thing. But still, she really should get out of the house today. 

 

“Altight.”

 

“Yeah? Brill!”

“Kay. See ya in a bit. I hafta take a shower."

She showers, takes her time. She tells herself when she shaves her legs, it’s just because it needs doing, and when she pays attention to the outfit she’s picking, it’s just for pulling herself together’s sake. But she still puts on that tank top that makes her arms look good and is just sheer enough to see the cups of her bra, and that one pair of shorts that really are short, and tight and make her arse look great. 

She doesn’t deny that she fishes through her drawers for actually panties with lacy shit, she just pulls up her pants and pretends it didn’t happen.

 

Louis yells for Niall to come in when she knocks on the door an hour later. When she opens it, Louis is hobbling to the bathroom balancing a folded towel, a hair blow-dryer, a black box that Niall assumes holds a razor kit, and her phone. She attempts to shove the door wider with her hip, and promptly drops the whole mess with an incredibly loud smash.

“OH IS THAT HOW THIS IS GOIN’ TO FUCKIN BE!” Louis whirls yells, and Niall laughs, kneeling down to help. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, lovie, wasn’t your fault.”

“I know it wasn’t,” Niall replies, eyeing the scattered blades with apprehension. “These look a bit sharp.”

“Brilliant right. Nicked ‘em from Liam’s house a few weeks back. Or rather she lent me ‘em. Don’t fret, Neil, it’s not so bad as it looks. Mind you, give me a fuckin’ bald patch and you’re done.”

Niall laughs hysterically.

 

The sun is setting as they start, and the room is hot from left over radiation and sitting in wet yellow light under the big window. It’s humid from the rain, and their bodies close together and Niall trying no t to fuck everything up, and razor reminds her of crickets in the field and the hum of making decisions and edging change.

They’ve tied off the section of Louis’s hair they want to cut, and most of it is on the floor, and Niall is pressing the shortest guard into Louis skin until the line. Her hair looks darker this short. Little bristles are falling onto Louis neck and down her shirt, and she looks really, really sexy.

“So people are like, going to know, now.”

 

“Know what?"

“I mean, it’s really obvious. The haircut. It’s like….”

“Gay?” Louis’s eyes narrow in the mirror

“Well. But it’s a stereotype, isn’ it?”

 

“Are you implying that I’ve outed myself via haircut?”

“No! But now, people are gonna be able to tell. Girls, and stuff.” 

Louis’s hand goes to the back of her head. Niall wonders if she was just waiting for a reason to regret it.

They are still standing very close together, Louis against the vanity and Niall just in front, still griping Lou by the arm from where she was holding her still. Louis is tense.   
They’ve never really talked about this kind of thing before. Louis’s sexuality, or especially Niall’s. Girls. Liking girls. It feels big.

 

Louis’s voice is lower when she speaks. “I don’t care who knows. I don’t really care what people think, either.” 

Niall knows that isn’t true. 

“I really like it,” Niall says. 

“Lesbians love this kind of thing,” laughs Louis. She flips runs her hand over it self-consciously, again. 

“I like it,” Niall says again. “It’s sexy.”

Louis looks up and meets her eyes. She’s asking her a question. Niall says “Is this. Weird?”

Louis tilts her head. Niall closes her eyes and kisses Louis too hard.

They kiss and kiss. Louis puts her hand on Niall’s waist, rocking into her body. Niall makes and sound and tries to laugh it off. Niall’s never done this and really enjoyed it before. She can feel Louis’s chest against hers, and she’s getting way to flustered too easily. She’s sweating, and pressing into Louis. 

 

“Niall,” Louis whispers. She leans forward so that half her body brushes Niall’s again; one shoulder each are knocking, torsos rubbing together. “Niall,” she says again. 

 

Niall breathes out, a tightening of hysteria in her throat sounding like a laugh. Maybe it is, breathless. “God, I’m—” she stops, scared to say.

“Are you wet?” Louis looks genuinely quizzical, but Niall has to close her eyes as a wave of heat rolls through her entire body, because Louis was never supposed to know, but she said it, said it just now. Louis breathes out hard, and Niall can’t tell what that means without looking, so she opens her eyes. And there’s Louis, so close, and her eyes are gleaming, delighted and slightly disbelieving.

 

“You—you are,” Louis crows, her voice louder than it seems like it should be. Niall feels herself go red, heat pounding in her cheeks, her stomach, and then—ah!  
There is a hand between her legs, under her skirt, and she knows Louis knows. She’s slick as fuck down there, wetter than she was when she woke up from that dream the other night. She gasps. 

 

“Oh my god, Niall!”

“Louis,” Niall wants to explain, to make an excuse, but after how she acted all night—shit, she wonders right now if she’s been ridiculous, if Louis will laugh her off and send her home, but. 

 

She forces herself to look up, and Louis looks turned on. She’s flushed, the hand still on Niall’s hip is sweaty, and when Niall glances down, at her chest, her little curvy tits her nipples are standing up. Niall can feel blood beating in her cunt. She feels like her clit must be swollen, and she wants to be embarrassed, at coming apart like this, so stupidly, over a bloody fucking haircut. But also, she wants to sleep with Louis.

 

And Louis, apparently, feels the same way, because she’s moving closer, presses her chest flush against Niall’s and Niall realizes she’s backed against the shower wall again. She puts her knee between Niall’s knees, fans it so that Niall’s knees fall open too. It’s dizzying. Niall thinks, a girl is between my legs, Louis is between my legs, and she is going to touch me, braced against the wall, on one foot, legs spread. Louis’s mouth is wet and on Niall’s cheek, tickling in the hairs beside her ear.

 

“Can I?” Louis whispers, and Niall nods frantically, practically shivering. Her fingers are already fiddling with the elastic on her pants.

 

Louis slips her fingers into the waistband of Niall’s panties, slides them down her thighs, and it feels like a whoosh of wind over her body everywhere they’ve touched. And then there are fingers brushing her, and then moving with intent, parting the lips of her cunt, sliding in the folds, and Niall moans, unable to keep from convulsing, embarrassed but so, so turned on, by this single touch. 

 

Louis laughs lightly, murmurs “Is that good?” and Niall can only gasp out a yeah. Louis rubs over Niall’s clit, and Niall sighs, bearing down to move with her. Louis teases at first, then moves her fingers faster, faster, and Niall has never felt so good in her life, God. She feels her wet skin sliding back and forth, slow trickles from inside. She’s never done this standing before, her thighs are getting sticky. 

 

“God, it’s so good, Lou,” she breathes, trying to show her, tell her it’s good, it’s working. Louis laughs again and Niall feels warm.

 

Louis is sliding her fingers back, dipping at Niall’s opening, and that’s a different sensation. Niall pushes her hips down, tentatively, and when that makes Louis groan a little, she does it again, harder. Louis fingers are inches inside her now, two, and the heel of Louis palm on her mound barely pressing against her clit. Louis starts to grind against Niall’s outstretched thigh, the juncture of her hip, hard.

 

“Jesus, Niall,” Louis mumbles, “so wet. So hot,” she still seems surprised, to find Niall is made of heat, pink, blood, under her soft white skin. Louis’s blue eyes are fluttering closed. It’s Niall’s turn to laugh, though the words cause a swoop in her stomach. And then, Louis looks up and meets her eyes, and Niall takes the opportunity to duck in and kiss her again, soft mouth eager. The kiss is good, but then Louis’s fingers are faltering, and there’s suddenly not enough pressure, needs to be more. Niall tries to be patient but now the fingers are gone, it’s like she needs them so much more. 

 

“Lou,” she manages, breaking away from the kiss, “can we-”

“Yeah,” Louis says breathlessly, pulling away her hand, “yeah, c’mon.” 

Louis steps back, Niall unsticks herself, and Louis leads the way to her bedroom, stumbling as she fights her shorts off at the same time. Louis’s room is out of control, as usual. Niall tries to shift some of the laundry off Louis’s bed as Louis is pushing her down, but Louis says “Leave it, it’s fine.”

And then positions herself over Niall on the bed, straddling Niall’s legs. Louis licks her lip where some tacky saliva is drying, and sees Niall watching. She smirks, and pulls one of Niall’s hands to her, paces it on Louis’s own breast. Niall hadn’t even thought of that, too distracted, but she squeezes, and it feels marvelous. Louis moans at that, a little, and dips her fingers back into Niall, and fuck that was what she needed. 

Niall bears down on Louis’s fingers, hips rutting at an increasing speed until, “Louis, harder. P-please.” And Louis knows what to do, of course, and uses her thumb to brush over Niall’s clit, and that’s it that’s so good. Everything’s vibrating at once, Niall can feel it about to happen and—“Ah!”

Her cry is cut off as she comes, whole body shaking with it, hips continuing to twist, panting, panting, until she can breathe again.   
Niall opens her eyes, sprawled out on Louis’s bed, just as Louis is squirming down next to her. She clears her throat. “That was pretty wicked.” Niall hopes this was the right thing to say.

 

“Niall, how many years have we known each other?” Louis is still giving her a strange, distracted look. 

 

“I dunno. A million?”

 

“And you never thought to mention it to me that you like pussy? As well? I never knew you liked pussy, Niall!”

Niall squirms. It’s a joke, but also true. Before she can defend herself she’s cut off.

 

“It’s all right, Niall. I forgive you. If you get me off right now.” Shit, Niall had totally forgotten. What a dick move.

 

“Shit, sorry Lou, she sits up, rolling into a seated position as Louis pulls her own t-shirt over her head. Niall knees up to her and unclasps her bra, to do something useful.   
“That’s it, Neil,” Louis laughs. “Do you wanna eat me out?” 

 

“Okay,” 

 

Louis laughs again. She reaches up and mimes steering Niall into position, hiking her knees up to her bum at the same time. He breasts jiggle with the shifting of the bed. For some reason, the steering makes Niall go hot again, and then she’s faced with the sight of Louis, wet and open and bright red before her. She glances up at Louis’s face to be sure. Louis tilts her head a little, then winks. 

 

Niall has to suppress some sort of emotion there, almost a laugh, because it’s such a familiar gesture, half a shrug against the world, and just the two of them. It’s almost a laugh, but not. 

 

Niall goes down. She’s not immediately sure what to do, but Louis moans appreciatively as soon as Niall’s face is buried. It’s hot and damp on her chin and nose. She puts her hands on Louis’s thighs, starts to move her mouth. 

 

Louis responds enthusiastically to almost everything Niall does with her mouth. There are a few stops and starts, where Niall has to pull her hair back out of her face, and Louis wants to adjust for a better angle, but eventually Niall figures out what makes Louis the loudest. 

 

She likes when Niall uses her whole tongue over and over for a while, pulls Niall closer for that, but she doesn’t starts to get really loud until Niall uses her tongue up close, inside, and on her clit. Louis gasps and Niall goes faster fucking her tongue in and out. Louis snakes a hand down and pushes her own fingers clumsily alongside Niall, the two of them working her over in a mess of hot wetness until Louis is gasping, thighs tightening around Niall’s head. She’s murmuring something like “go, go, don’t stop, don’t-” but neither of them are listening, and then Louis arches fully off the bed, eyes closed, and falls back to her pillow.

Niall pulls back, once again looking at Louis from a totally new perspective. Louis is small, looking lazy and sated when she peers up at Niall. Louis pulls her hair over her shoulder and rolls onto her side, then she reaches up to pull Niall down with her.

 

“Ew gross,” she teases, grabbing her discarded t-shirt and shoving it in Niall’s face. She takes the hint and wipes her mouth with shirt. When she looks up, Louis is making grabby hands, and pulling her down into a kiss. Niall should have known that Louis was only after her for a cuddle, and sure enough, when Louis breaks away she wriggles into Niall’s side and squishes against her, hands running over Niall’s chest and stomach idly. 

Niall wants to say something, to gauge the relationship between them now. Louis is being quieter than she would have expected. It would make Niall nervous if she wasn’t already so relaxed.

 

It’s comforting to be in Louis’s room like this. It sounds like it’s raining outside again, and the TV in the sitting room is still blathering on. It’s not the first time Niall’s ever been in Louis’s bed, not even the first time she’s laid here cuddling her like this; they’ve done it when Louis’s sad, or when Niall is, or with Harry as well, watching telly, back when they were all in school. Niall is staring at where the yellowish wall meets the ceiling over Louis’s shoulder when Louis finally speaks.

 

“Do the others know about you?” 

 

Niall hesitates. Zayn knows. She told her one night when they were chilling alone, because Zayn could tell that Niall was stressed, and Zayn keeps her mouth shut and doesn’t make a big deal, with Niall at least. And then also, she thinks Harry might suspect. She’s good with stuff like this.

 

“Shit, Niall, what’s the matter? Have you been sleeping around with all our friends?” Her tone is half joking, half an accusation. “Did ya do it with Harry? She would, wouldn’t she?” She laughs, and Niall snorts too. Louis pulls back to look at her, so they are facing each other on Louis’s pillow. 

 

Louis whispers, “Zayn?” Niall grimaces and nods. 

 

“She knew,” Niall nods again. Suddenly Louis looks up sharper. Niall squirms.

 

“I’ve never done that before.” For some reason, it feels like a peace offering.

 

Louis scoffs. “What, getting off with a mate in the bathroom?”

 

“Been with a girl before.”

 

Louis props herself up just slightly on an elbow. 

 

“So, ehm,” Niall talks just to fill the gap, “sorry if it was-"

 

“So I was your first. Ni?

 

Niall’s voice cracks. “Yeah”

 

Louis’s quiet for a while, then she stops running her tongue over her lips and rolls into Niall’s shoulder again. “Well, it was bloody not bad then, for that. We should do it again, sometime.” 

 

Niall grins but, feels like maybe she wanted just something. More. 

That’s Louis though. Everything is a joke and everything is mates, until it’s not. That’s Niall too though, she supposes. She never let’s anything show. Her own bloody best friends didn’t even know that her best friends know she’s gay, until know, that’s how separated she keeps her emotions. It’s not her fault that Louis didn’t do…something, that Niall isn’t even sure she wants.She should have slept with bloody Harry. Harry would have given her an earnest little speech about how happy she was to be part of Niall’s self acceptance, or some tosh. Then she would’ve lit a scented candle in celebration, and kissed Niall again without teasing, if Niall had asked.

 

But Niall just laughs. It’s not even really forced, any more than any of her laughter is. Because really, here she is in Louis bed and she had sex with Louis, a girl, and she felt Louis breasts, and even right now, Louis’s calves are brushing against hers. 

“Alright, Lou. Let’s do it again, sometime,” she says softly. And even quieter, “I’ll be here.”

"I know. I've missed you."


End file.
